User blog:Hollyloaf0fan123/FjordClan
='FjordClan (Closed/Unusable) (RIP the page i had this on)'= [https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_%28Closed/Unusable%29#WikiaArticleComments COMMENTS] [https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_%28Closed/Unusable%29# SHARE] ---- 'ATTENTION PLS' 'I had a really good description of FjordClan but after searching my computer i could not find it.' 'Creator' Hollyloaf0fan123 'Allegiances' 'Founder' RiftStar 'Cats of Importance' Smoketalon (Me) (a few years ago-) Nightstripe, Falconflight, Sparrowstar (who became leader of FlightClan) Dawnpaw, Goldenstar, Wolfstar, Pinetail 'Current Leader' Foxstar 'Current Deputy' Cliffheart 'Current Medicine Cat/s' Thorntail, apprentice Hollyberry 'Past Leader/s' Goldenstar, Wolfstar, Blackstar, Nightstar, Icestar, WInterstar, Fangstar (and many more) 'Past Deputy/s' Goldenfang, Wolfbramble, Blackfang, Nightbriar, Icestripe, Winterheart, Badgerclaw, Swifttail, Tigerstripe (and more) 'Past Medicine Cat/s' Blueberry, Bramblefur, Wolfheart, Mudpatch, Nettlefur, Orangetail and Iciclefur (and more) Contents https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_%28Closed/Unusable%29# show 'Curren't Allegiances ~ https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_(Closed/Unusable)?action=edit&section=1Edit Leader -- Foxstar | ginger-black tabby she-cat, green eyes Deputy '-- Cliffheart (apprentice Smokepaw ~ later to be Smoketalon) | Smoky-grey spotted tom with white ear rims, amber eyes '''Medicine Cat '-- Thorntail (apprentice Hollyberry) | Brown tabby tom with green eyes, scattered white spots '''Warriors Bramblestorm | Brown she-cat with white socks (apprentice Badgerpaw) Icetail | Pure white tom (apprentice Shadowpaw) Tanglefur | Black matted tom with white complicated markings Wildfire | Ginger-black-white tortoiseshell she-cat Swiftheart | (reincarnation of Swiftpaw from first series, i miss him) Black-and-white tom Berrypatch | White tom with dark grey patches Torrentfur | Blue-grey she-cat (apprentice Featherpaw) Falcon | Dark grey-blue rouge tom who is not a prisoner, but not an official member. Fireblaze | Ginger she-cat Windheart | Grey she-cat Queens Petalfrost | Grey-white she cat, mother to Berrypatch's kits Dawn | Yellow-ginger rouge she-cat, pregnant with Falcon's kits Brightbracken | White-brown she cat, pregnant with Tanglefur's kits Apprentices Hollyberry Smokepaw Badgerpaw Featherpaw Shadowpaw Elders Leapingheart | White tom Winterfur | White she-cat Kits Snowkit Blackkit Treekit 'FjordClan (Closed/Unusable)' 'Clan' 'Clan Name' FjordClan 'Description' A clan of swift cats 'Highrock, Highledge (etc.)' Hightree 'Allied Clan(s)' FlameClan 'Members (number)' /// 'Clan Creator' Hollyloaf0fan123 'Fanficton(s)' Nightstripe's Storm 'Important Events' Nightstripe and Ashtail bring together FjordClan and FlameClan 'Territory' 'Camp' In a drained fjord with a small stream running through it. 'Leader Den' A hole in the wall of the fjord 'Deputy Den (?)' Another hole, close to the nursery 'Warrior Den' Guess what? Another really big hole in the wall with a tunnel leading up to the surface (that's how they get into the fjord) 'Apprentice Den' Other side of camp from the Warriors den. A large bush that goes into the ground. 'Nursery' Underneath a large rock that cats like to sunbathe on. 'Extra Info' 'More info' Extra info: Medicine den is underneath a fallen tree and extends into the walls of the fjord. There's a tunnel on the farthest side of camp (furthest from the nursery) which cats slink up and down to get in and out of camp. It is always guarded by a warrior or two (inside the fjord) and is covered by a large rock that cats can just about squeeze in to at the top. Meetings are called from a tall tree. The prey-pile is in a hollow underneath that tree.Main prey is usually; Birds, squirrels, mice and voles, and the occasional hare. Please ask me if you want to join. 'More info --->' https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_(Closed/Unusable)?action=edit&section=2Edit Other clans in the area: FlameClan~ OCs in this clan -- Fireclaw || Ginger tom with amber eyes, a short tail with a white tip.. Leader-- Stripestar Deputy-- Stormheart FeatherClan~ Leader~ Scratchstar Deputy-- Shinefur RainClan~ Leader -- Tornadostar Deputy -- Leafbreeze 'ALLEGIANCES CREATED FOR THE (second) TIME ON (DMY) 29/11/2018. 'https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_(Closed/Unusable)?action=edit&section=3Edit Fanfictions about this clan: Nightstripe's Storm (I'm not going to link it because that's against the rules but i WILL say it's on Warriors Fanfiction Wikia. 'More stuff will probably be added soon!' https://warriors-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/FjordClan_(Closed/Unusable)?action=edit&section=4Edit Thank you for reading this! ~~ 16:53, November 29, 2018 (UTC)16:53, November 29, 2018 (UTC)~~ Category:Blog posts